


The Return of a Flower

by Yeeteth_Thy_Croissant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeteth_Thy_Croissant/pseuds/Yeeteth_Thy_Croissant
Summary: This is an old work of mine from wattpad.It's about The rejoining of Apollo and Hyacinthus with a nice side of Solangelo.
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Return of a Flower

3rd person Pov  
===  
Will was expecting to come home to Nico, which did happen, he was not however, expecting the blonde sitting across from his fiancé. The blonde across from Nico looked about sixteen or seventeen, but growing up in the world of the gods Will knew looks could be deceiving.   
Taking off his coat Will walked over to the couches where Nico and the boy was sitting. "Who's this, Sunshine?" He sat down next too his partner.   
"This is Hyacinthus, he was a lover of your father." Nico leaned into his significant annoyance.  
"What do you mean was?" Will asked.  
"He's technically dead," Nico explained, "He died back in the ancient times and is now the reason why we have Hyacinth flowers." Getting a closer look, Will noticed his eyes were the same lilac as the flowers named after him. "His story is basically Apollo and Hyacinthus fall in love, another god, Zephyrus I think, gets jealous and basically kills him using the powers of the west wind."   
"What should we do?" Hyacinthus interrupted.   
"We don't have many options," Nico told the oldest/youngest (it really just depends how you look at it), "We could go to Olympus and see what happens, you could go to camp, or we could just return you to the underworld."   
"We are not returning him to the underworld, there has to be a reason why he's alive and here." Will reasoned.   
"And if there isn't and he's just an escapee of my father's domain?"  
"He isn't," Will told him defiantly. "Its never just a coincidence in our world. Not to mention he came to us, the children of his lover and the child of his ex ruler, we are the only demigods it would make sense to go to." He was starring into his fiancé's eyes.  
"So what do we do then?"   
"We go to the gods."  
===  
"That floor doesn't exist kid." The guy at the front desk told the trio.   
"We request an audience with Lord Apollo," Nico told the guard.   
The man's attitude changed at Nico's words, "Do you have an appointment?"  
"No, but me and my fiancé are war veterans and we have important business dealing with one of my father's lovers." Will broke in, staring down the man who finally gave up the keycard. "Let's go."   
The ride up to Olympus was filled with tension without any conversation to satisfy the groups nerves. When the doors finally dinged and opened it was like taking in a fresh breath of air for the first time in months.   
The walk to the throne room wasn't far, or at least not for the three extremely active people walking. Once inside, they went to Hestia's Hearth on the side of the room.   
"Lady Hestia" Nico bowed to his absolute favorite goddess besides maybe Sally Jackson-Blowfis; the others also bowed after. "Would you be kind enough to call Lord Apollo for us?"  
"Only for my nephew would I do such a thing," Hestia scanned the small group. "Hyacinthus, how are you taking this new age?"  
"It has been very enlightening and much has changed since the days I was first alive." Hyacinth responded thoughtfully.   
"That it has child." Hestia paused before speaking again, "Apollo will be arriving in one minuet, are you all prepared?" They all nodded, counting down the seconds to arrival.   
A golden light flashed across the throne room illuminating Apollo's throne. "Hestia, why have you called me here?"  
"Your son and his fiancé requested your presence," The goddess smiled mischievously at the other.   
"Will! Nico! What can I do for you two love birds?" Apollo didn't notice the fifth person in the room, Will and Nico were blocking him from view.   
"Earlier today we were visited by a person you once held dear to your heart, a love not even you could forget," Nico started explaining.   
"It was probably was one of your most gayest moments we know of." Will commented offhandedly.  
"As I was saying, this person was very special to you, he was also turned into a flower after he died, so we thought we would return your flower."  
"Hyacinthus," Apollo barely breathed out.   
"My love, I have missed you so much." Nico and Will moved out of the way as Hyacinthus said these words. The spartan moved closer to his love, "You've changed my dear."  
"And you haven't changed a bit since the day I lost you."


End file.
